


Heaven is a place on earth with you

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, shakespeares_slut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy, slight - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeares_slut/pseuds/shakespeares_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until somebody bones - Cinderpaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a place on earth with you

Stiles, Scott and Isaac were all sat in Stiles' bedroom with the television from the living room in there as his father was on a hunting trip for a few days. The televisions speakers were blasting that of guns and bombs. Scott was screaming at Isaac because he had gotten in the way of his eyesight, so, naturally, whilst those two were arguing Stiles was raking up his score. For werewolves with heightened senses, god bless them, they sucked at video games .They were planning on playing video games all day because they hadn’t been able to do so because, you know, the Alpha pack. Stiles never planned for any interruptions from an unwanted guest. Like Peter. Because, really, who else would slip through Stiles’ open bedroom window not at all caring that he had company?

Peter sat behind him on the bed he was leaning against. Stiles' head was practically against Peter's crotch.

“Just came to check on you as the Alpha's haven't so much as blinked and who knows why they haven’t gutted any of you yet.”

“Well, aren't you just a fun little lollipop triple dipped in psycho?” Stiles spat.

“Thank you Stiles, it's lovely to see you too.” Peter chuckled. “What are you young ones up to?”

“Video games, are you blind?” Scott bellowed in anger as Stiles shot him in the head. The young boy thrust his fist in the air in triumph and did a small wiggle as a dance of victory.

“Keep that up, Stiles, and I’ll show you a joystick.” He whispered in Stiles' ear in a sultry tone before he traced his ear with his tongue. Obviously the other wolfs heard it and Peter knew they would but he could not careless. He couldn’t care any less that Scott physically gagged at what he said nor could he give a damn that Isaac looked vaguely embarrassed and slightly turned on.

The colour that Stiles turned could only be described as a bright cherry colour, he froze up and he could no longer concentrate. All he could think about was how close his head was to Peter's dick. That a 360 degrees angle would mean he could unzip his trousers and shove his....no bad, Stiles, bad! He shivered as Peter's fingers moved about at the base of his neck, tracing his hair line.

“Peter, can you stop? And leave. No one likes you.” Scott scowled as Stiles was still beating him even though he was distracted.Very Regina George of you ,Scott.

“I'm an acquired **taste** **.”** Peter rolled his eyes dramatically, putting extra emphasis into the word 'taste' and aimed it directly at Stiles. One of the few things that Stiles and Peter had in common was that they both loved games. This is what this was. A game. Of wits and endurance. That’s it. He was evil nearing on sociopathic but it was fun. The boy didn’t like to show weakness and it brought a smile to his face to see him uncomfortably aroused.

Whilst Stiles leant forward getting too into the game, his tongue poking out, Isaac was on his feet bouncing up and down (like that actually would help, it would hinder it most likely) and Scott's knuckles were turning white, the controlling looked like it was going to snap into two.

“Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma?” Stiles snorted just before Peter slid down edge of the bed and pulled Stiles against his chest with his thighs pressed against the boy’s sides, earning a yelp and a blush. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that the blood was rushing downwards especially when Peter placed a small kiss against the side of his neck, where his jugular was which soon turned to a nip drawing a loud moan out of Stiles’ throat which he didn’t feel coming, at all.

The smile that Stiles' felt against his neck could only be described as like The Joker from Batman. Scott's eyes were as wide as saucers at hearing a moan from his best friend whom was like a brother whereas Isaac was similarly shock but also unsure of how to react. Yet they were winning for the first time the whole game. Woo! The trio made a bet in the beginning before they began that whoever lost had to chug a bottle of syrup **and** snort grounded black pepper. Yuck would be an understatement. And Scott was so determined to not have to do that that he would allow Stiles to be gotten off by a man twice his age.

“Peter.” Stiles stuttered and gasped as his fingers traced little tracks on his hip where his shirt was raised. And what it did to Peter was indescribable, his wolf was howling at him to take the boy then and there. The younger boy was no longer staring at the screen, his head leaning against Peter's shoulder as he bit his lip to stifle his sensitivity to touch.

He was the only person to ever touch himself sexually and he was touch starved. He hungered for touch. He was famished and Peter was more than willing to fulfil him.

“Yes, baby?” Peter purred and the way it rolled off his tongue made Isaac shiver.

“Scott, I gotta leave, I can’t do this.” Isaac whined as he threw the controller down and tripped out of the bedroom door.

“If you leave, it means you lose.” Scott called out after he paused the game before he chased him down the stairs leaving the two alone. Peter smirked as he dug his wolf teeth into the crook of Stiles' neck where it met his collarbone. Marking him. Making him his. Stiles' long fingers were wrapped around the back of his neck caressing as his hips jutted in need. The older man twisted his head downwards so his lips met the boy who lay on him. It was not comfortable for either of them but oh.my.god. Did Stiles like the feel of Peter's thick hard on against his ass? Hell fucking yes. Peter leaves one teasing kiss on Stiles' lips, pulling back momentarily then lowering his head again, swiftly teasing his lips apart with just a flick of the tip of his tongue. Stiles chuckled and Peter kisses him, slow and steady, tilting his head more as it deepens. Their tongues meet in a playful little dance that makes the hairs on the back of Stiles' neck stand up. The hands on Stiles' hips tightened and pulled him closer and harder against him. Stiles moaned into his mouth.

“We shouldn't be doing this.” Stiles gasped for air when Peter pulled away.

“Oh I’m sorry, would you like to get off me then?”

Stiles shook his head violently nearly getting whiplash as he got onto his knees pushing Peter's legs flat on the floor before he straddled his lap wrapping his long legs around Peter's waist. This is when Peter decided to change positions even though Stiles had put a hell load of effort into getting into it. He kept Stiles' legs around his waist and placed the boy on his back grinding his hips down against him. Stiles scratched lines into the werewolf's back. Well he would have been if they didn't heal straight away.

Stiles' hands trembled as he attempted to undo Peter's belt, he’s finger unable to steady. The older man above him was incredibly hard and the scent of the boy that filled the room was driving him insane. He pushed Stiles' hands out the way and broke his belt before he rushed out of his trousers discarding them without a worry of where they landed. He ripped his shirt into two, the buttons flying over the room clanging off of everything in its radius. He then pulled off Stiles' boxer which such force his whole lower half was lifted with him.

“Are you really going to fuck me on the floor when the bed is right there?” Stiles panted slightly disgusted at Peter's laziness.

“Maybe I’d prefer to fuck you against the wall like my nephew so badly wants to.” Peter snarled his eyes flashing blue before he grab the boy by his ass cupping it gently until he decided to squeeze hard enough to make the boy beg. He threw him onto his bed, watching his member bounce and twitch when he did. His eyes were full of lust and hunger as he stepped out of his underwear. “Condom, yay or nay, it’s I can't give you anything.”

“Hell fucking no.” Peter's eyebrows rose at his crudeness. He climbed on the bed with the boy after he searched in the drawers next to the bed for lube, he found a half empty bottle, the face he had was priceless. He like to masturbate, he wasn’t surprised. Peter pressed a finger against the boy's plump lips. Peter's eyes are closed like he's really enjoyed having his finger in Stiles' mouth. When Stiles' pulls back, his mouth is all wet and slick and his lips are swelling a little and his eyes open up and meet Peter's, and suddenly Stiles feels tongue-tied and bites his lip and he must look totally dumb right now, but Peter just takes a deep, loud breath and slides his index and middle fingers into Stiles' mouth. There's a moment where Stiles leaves his mouth half open and Peter can see his tongue move around his thumb and his lips are so pink and wet Peter pushes his thumb in until Stiles wraps his lips tight around it and sucks on it. It gets really sloppy after a while, with Stiles sneaking glances at Peter's face and dragging his teeth over Peter's palm then going back up to suck on his fingers like he can't decide what he wants to do most, and then there's a desperate whine and Peter realizes it's him, and it's him who's breathing like he's been running for miles, Stiles swallows the saliva around his fingers before letting go of them with a gross popping sound. Peter thought about asking the younger boy to spread his legs but he much preferred his latter idea. The older Hale began a trail of kisses and bites from Stiles' ankle up to his incredibly soft inner thigh causing his to voluntarily spread his legs as wide as he could. Peter’s hand moved away from his cock, eliciting a small desperate whine from him that Stiles would forever deny, and prodded at his entrance with a lubricated finger. Peter pushed in, just a knuckle, lubricated and slick, and Stiles' muscles clenched wildly around it, pleasure receding slightly at the weird feeling.

Stiles' head snapped up in a choked gasp as the finger twisted inside of him. Peter's finger bent and curled in tight heat, the soft gasps spurring him on.

It wasn't until Stiles pushed against his fingers that he took them out, lubricating his member with more than enough of Stiles' blue raspberry flavoured lubricant (which why did he have a flavoured lubricant?) on his cock. Stiles cried out, feeling the large length entering his body and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Peter wiped them away and stopped moving, trying to let Stiles relax and get used to it. He would be lying if he answered 'no' when someone asked if he took away some of the pain when he figured out how much it hurt him. He placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead before he began to kiss him again to keep his mind off of the pain. The pace started out slow. Peter would thrust in and pulled out, trying not to hurt the younger boy. Stiles would moan with every thrust, trying to get Peter to go deeper. The speed quickened and soon it was frantic and rough and the bed creaked and rattled with how fast Peter was going. His claws were digging into Stiles' bed tearing holes into it which would annoy the younger boy later, because how do you explain that? But at the moment he was in euphoria, moaning like a whore loud enough the neighbourhood could hear and lord knows how far away Isaac and Scott had to be so they couldn’t hear.

"Don't stop. Please. Don't."

Stiles' cock bobbed between them, smearing droplets of cum across his own stomach. Stiles was overstimulated and Stiles felt like he actually might pass out. He came all over himself and Peter. It was not long after Peter's thrusts became shallow before he came inside of Stiles, his cum leaking out of him and on to the bed. He was going to collapse onto him it was the first time he had proper sex in six years and lord was he worn out. Yet first he grabbed his ripped shirt and wiped Stiles and himself before he slipped under the covers the boy’s head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat pound. Peter grasped the younger boy’s wrist pressing it to his mouth, pausing for a moment to see if Stiles would resist, then he embedded his teeth into the soft flesh. Mine.


End file.
